Uprising: V Ficlets & Drabbles
by paynesgrey
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets and drabbles inspired by the new V series, with various themes and pairings, mostly Erica ships. Inprogress.
1. Caught in a Moment

AN: Written for fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal, for the prompt "Catch". Pairing: Jack/Erica. Word Count: 300. Rated PG.

Caught in a Moment

He met her bright eyes as she welcomed him inside her house. Immediately, he smelled coffee, and she slapped a mug into his hand as he followed her into the dining room. Her computer was powered up and ready, and Erica had already started searching potential Resistance members before he arrived.

They filled the morning with theories and productive chatter, and when they fell into solemn moments of meticulous tasks, Jack sometimes glanced at Erica, unable to bury the feelings he was having toward her.

Father Jack was still a man, after all, so he couldn't help the rise of possessiveness to keep her to himself, to protect her, and to hold her hand and fight by her side.

His coffee had cooled when Erica caught him staring at her. She tilted her head, and within the stale silence, she managed a small smile. Her eyes were filled with worry for him, and sometimes he found her compassion enduring; other times it made him crazy inside, chipping away the resolve of a scared sort-of priest with the weight of the world sinking like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

She glided toward him with her eyes never leaving his, and he flinched as emotions transformed into physical pain. His hand clutched his healing wound, and she put her hand over his as a tremble trickled through his body. He swallowed uncomfortably, and he was tempted to sell his soul right now, just to know if she felt the same.

"You okay, Father?" Her address snapped him back into reality, and he turned his palm and squeezed her soft hand affectionately.

"Just a little sore." He smiled warmly, but Erica kept her hand within his, unable to draw away as the moment between them begged to become something more.

End


	2. Between Hunger and Lust

AN: Written for the "Yielding" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Pairing: Lisa/Tyler. Word Count: 300. Rating: PG. Spoilers for "Welcome to the War."

Between Hunger and Lust

When her mother tells her she's proud of her, Lisa learns to exercise self-control. Tyler is delicious; she likes tasting him and touching the warmth inside his mouth. She looks into his eyes and sees his desire, and she smiles, feeding his perception that she wants him exclusively above all the other human males. He yields to her, and the more he longs for her, the more her mother trusts her to have a pinnacle role in her plan.

However, sometimes Tyler gets too close, and Lisa has to pull away and stop herself. The line she treads becomes thin, and Lisa struggles to quell her instincts. (The teeth have come out so quick, razor sharp that snap and ache to prick the tip of his tongue.) She can live with the disgust, and mechanically, she pushes away the nauseating wave of his lust from her thoughts. She takes a deep breath. She smiles prettily, and she trusts that if he notices anything odd in her behavior, he'll see it as a part of her alien design, that she's just a space girl who's learning his human ways.

It's the hunger she finds difficult to control. Tyler feels tender, and the pulsating veins below his skin call to her. Her emotions flare, and she stops when she remembers her mother's words.

With expression, there's a fine line between hunger and lust. The reactions can be so similar, her mother tells her, that a human will not notice. It's this thought that helps Lisa resist her nature, and to her benefit, Tyler doesn't suspect anything.

He's smitten and naïve, and Lisa uses that to her advantage. She continues to taste him; it's what her mother wants, and Tyler will never know what Visitor women really desire from the men they choose.


	3. Heaven

AN: Written for the "yielding" theme at fanfic_bakeoff. Pairing: Erica/Jack. Rated: PG. Word Count: 300. Companion piece to "Hell". Spoilers for "We Can't Win" episode 8.

Heaven 

Erica was grateful for Jack's tenderness, but sometimes she had to fake it. He was invaluable as a friend, compassionate and trustworthy, and in her darkest moments he was there, taking her hand and staying long minutes by her side.

And when he was with her, sometimes reality didn't seem so bad. Thoughts and fears about Tyler numbed, yielding to the shadows while Jack's compassionate energy pooled around her. She wouldn't even bother with things like hope and faith if not for Jack, and in their most crippling moments, Jack became her rock. He became the man she could call in the middle of the night, crying about her son and how he hadn't come home and she couldn't sleep. And he would just listen, offer a few comforting words, and then her tears would begin to dry.

She'd hang up the phone, and in minutes he was at her door, like he didn't need sleep, with his troubles hidden underneath his gentle face, and in the moment he took her into an embrace, her burdens became his. A cup of coffee later, he'd get up to leave, stalling and making sure she was alright without him, even if morning was only two hours away.

She still wouldn't sleep, but the pain was numb, and Erica was okay with that. She became addicted to him - to Jack and all his goodness.

But the stark morning would come regardless, and she'd go to work and have the V Task Force looming over her, and she knew that Jack was more like a dream. It didn't feel real then, and he was too far away.


	4. Hell

AN: Written for the "yielding" theme at fanfic_bakeoff. Pairing: Erica/Hobbes. Rated: PG. Word Count: 300. Companion piece to "Heaven". Spoilers for "We Can't Win" episode 8.

Hell

Kyle Hobbes found Erica waiting for Ryan and him away from the priest that night. He'd met Jack at the door, and the somber man still carried the burden of Alex's death in his eyes. Finding it odd that the blonde was not with her priest, Kyle found her in the sanctuary staring at the cross with an expression that he knew too well.

"Padre looks like he needs a hug from you. He's got this puppy face again, and it's almost creepy," he said, settling into the seat beside her. She met his face with contempt, yet yielded a smile from his joke.

"I am the last person Jack needs right now," Erica said, staring at the cross with another glare. "I don't know why he sees such hope in me." She laughed mockingly.

Kyle snorted. "Well, people need people, and all that crap." He met her scrutinizing gaze, and he could tell she was debating whether or not she should confide in him. It all seemed so laughable, an FBI agent teaming up with the likes of him. But you'd think saving a woman's life once in awhile, she'd come around. Erica's blue eyes softened momentarily, and she smirked and turned her gaze away before her stare seemed too rude. Well, maybe she _was_ coming around.

"You're bad news, Hobbes."

"Thank you kindly," he quipped.

"No," she said, and she gave him her serious 'I-might-pull-my-gun-on-you' face. "You don't understand." The tone of her voice turned lighter. "If it wasn't for you, we'd actually think we could win this war."

"Are you saying I give you perspective?" he said amused, maybe even flattered.

"Yes, Hobbes," she said, and he noticed she said his name without the usual sass. "You give us that cold dose of reality we need."


	5. Masked Truths

AN: Written for the "yielding" theme at fanfic_bakeoff. Characters: Lisa, Joshua. Rated: PG. Word Count: 300. "Kindred" follows. Spoilers for "We Can't Win" episode 8.

Masked Truths 

Lisa felt a chill run through her body, simmering under her human skin and seeping into the scales of her true form. Joshua had saved her, and now he held something over her head that she didn't completely understand. She'd known him her entire life, and now he scared her, like she'd never really known him before.

Like her mother, it proved their kind inherited their own agendas, self-serving and not always clear above the surface. Like the human skins they took on, true motivations were hidden within. She didn't know what Joshua wanted, but she'd never been more curious. She felt impotent on the matter; he held her fate within his hands.

Lisa knew what her mother was like. She was capable of killing her own children if they were too weak and did not serve their purposes. Emotionless and calculated, her mother only wished that Lisa would inherit those traits from her. With Tyler, how did she expect to not form emotions? By being with him, kissing his lips and smelling his skin, did her mother really think she would not change? Lisa didn't want to yield to human emotions, and she wasn't sure if she wanted Joshua to cover for her. Yet she couldn't deny that he'd saved her.

She found him later, looking out into the Earth sky, and she watched him, searching for a loose expression that would illustrate his true intent. He was calm, contemplative, and Joshua turned to her when she approached. His stoic expression was firmly in place, but Lisa somehow sensed that something was troubling him.

"Beautiful day," Lisa commented, and Joshua gazed out the window again and turned to her eyes.

"It's just a day," he said, and his eyes seemed to pierce into her. Lisa nodded and tensed rigidly, noting his warning.


	6. Kindred

AN: Written for the "yielding" theme at fanfic_bakeoff. Characters: Lisa, Joshua. Rated: PG. Word Count: 300. Continuation of "Masked Truths". Spoilers for "We Can't Win" episode 8.

Kindred

They stood silently at the window, and Lisa began to mimic Joshua's guarded emotions. Joshua had lived longer than she had, so she felt he was a good model for how she should act around her mother. When she thought of her mother, her blood felt cold.

"I don't know what I can offer," she commented.

"You will realize your worth, even if Anna doesn't." His words seemed kind, Lisa thought, but it was also ominous and full of layers underneath an onion skin.

"You need to reverse whatever is changing me," she demanded.

Joshua turned slowly to her, scrutinizing her demeanor. His expression instantly cautioned her, and she willed herself to relax.

"It's not possible," he said. "Be warned, there will be more empathy tests." He said no more, but Lisa knew what he implied. She needed to train herself, focus and disregard all emotion even if her affection for Tyler increased. It would be too difficult, and she barely resisted her unyielding waves of panic.

Joshua only appeared more rigid and distant than before, and the more she prodded him, the more he closed himself off to her. She didn't blame him. He'd already taken a tremendous risk to hide her tests from her mother.

She just didn't know how she could repay him. Lisa stepped closer to Joshua, her hand reaching toward his behind his back. She watched him flinch, and she noticed a strange spark in his eyes - empathy, the kind that her mother would kill him over. Suddenly, Lisa saw Joshua much clearer, and she could use this against him if she was as nefarious as her mother.

Instead, she didn't feel malice, but rather an unexpected relief that he was experiencing the same. She realized this was just the beginning of her growing human emotions.


	7. Inevitable

AN: Written for the "escape" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Pairing: Erica/Hobbes. Season 2 Spoilers. Word Count Limit: 300. Rated PG-13.

Inevitable

Hobbes can't escape it. Erica Evans is tempting him, and she doesn't even know it.

Well, maybe she knows it. That would just be like her, eh?

He's intrigued. The looks are there, the feelings are obvious, and Hobbes knows it's only a matter of time.

_Oh, it'll happen_, he thinks amused, even if she's all about business right now, and war is the only thing on her brain. The way she orders him around, the way she straps her gun to her thigh, and the way her hand touches his shoulder as she gives him a stern nod – all of it gets under his skin, and he wonders if she really knows what she's doing to him.

_Flirting with me, that's what_, Hobbes groans to himself.

He's held her – many times, of course, when a mission turns dire, and he's kept her back from running into a fire. Then, he sees it – that point when Erica becomes vulnerable and she _lets_ him comfort her – protect her.

When she's sorted, her eyes are like ice, and the muscles in her jaw tighten. She's ready for revenge – and it excites him all over again. It doesn't help that her bottom is resting against his thighs just before she pulls out of his embrace.

He almost loses himself. If she wasn't sobbing he'd push her against that tree, crush her mouth with his, and make her forget all about her son or the bloody Vs – just for one indulgent moment.

Instead, he turns around he's so hard. _Thank God for black_, he thinks. He snaps in attention as she meets his eyes with determination.

"Let's get back to the base," she orders, and he nods, thinking of other more irrelevant things he'd like to be doing to her at their home base.


End file.
